


Planificación e improvisación

by electracine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está acostumbrado a que John traiga mujeres a casa y pase la noche con ellas, pero cuando un día resulta que el ligue de John es un hombre, las cosas cambian sensiblemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planificación e improvisación

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio de fics/amigo invisible de la [comunidad](http://sherlockbbc-esp.livejournal.com/) de Sherlock en español.

  
**1.**

 

No dijo nada. Ninguno de los habituales comentarios hirientes y despectivos. Aún llevaba pijama y batín, pero estaba leyendo el periódico del día, lo cual quería decir que había salido a comprarlo sin vestirse. John no acababa de entender esta fascinación de Sherlock por la tinta impresa; teniendo en cuenta cómo utilizaba las nuevas tecnologías para resolver crímenes, cualquiera hubiera pensado que siempre leía las noticias a través de Internet. Después, los periódicos viejos se iban acumulando y se convertían en un problema hasta que John decidía tirarlos; Sherlock, como un Diógenes moderno, no los tiraría nunca, porque siempre podían contener una pista que sería clave en un futuro caso. Mientras ponía a hervir el agua y se preparaba un par de tostadas, no es que John estuviera pensando en el peculiar apego de Sherlock por la prensa escrita, ni en por qué cada vez que John traía una mujer a casa, a la mañana siguiente, Sherlock se dedicaba a dejarla en ridículo gracias algún secreto vergonzoso que nadie sabía pero que él había descubierto con sólo una ojeada, pero, por el contrario, la primera vez que John había traído un hombre, Sherlock se había quedado mudo. John no pensaba en nada de esto, simplemente porque, por las mañanas, si no se tomaba una primera taza de té no podía pensar en nada. 

Era primera hora de la mañana y fuera aún estaba oscuro. John se sentó en la mesa, delante de Sherlock, con su taza de té y sus tostadas. Sherlock estaba leyendo la sección de necrológicas, siempre empezaba el periódico por estas páginas, porque era allí donde se solían descubrir los mejores casos. El silencio era tal que se oía el tic-tac del reloj y el zumbido de la nevera. Después de unos cuantos sorbos, John sintió que se empezaba a despertar. 

\- Estás muy callado esta mañana, ¿es que te has quedado sin palabras?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Que tu ligue tiene novia o que evade dinero de la empresa en la que trabaja como contable?

\- Tampoco es que quiera casarme con él pero, si lo quisiera hacer, no escucharía ninguna de tus objeciones. 

\- Y con el tiempo se demostraría que te habías equivocado y acabarías dándome la razón, como siempre. 

\- ¡Es que si tuviera que escucharte no me casaría nunca! ¡Nadie se casaría nunca!

\- Pues claro que no. Las relaciones sentimentales son una forma cobarde y vulgar de intentar huir del aburrimiento y el tedio de la existencia. 

\- Es demasiado temprano para ponerse en plan existencialista… Además, nos hemos desviado del tema del que quería hablar, ¿por qué te has quedado tan callado cuando me has visto con un hombre?

\- Yo no me he quedado callado – protestó Sherlock haciendo una mueca. 

John soltó una risa sarcástica por la nariz y, con el desayuno terminado, se levantó de la mesa. 

\- Yo digo que te has quedado callado porque no te lo esperabas, porque te he pillado por sorpresa, porque hay cosas de mí que no sabes… - dijo John con tono burlón, pero no pudo terminar porque Sherlock le interrumpió. 

\- Yo lo sé todo de ti; eres tan predecible que no hay nada que no pueda deducir con sólo mirarte.

Sherlock estaba irritado y John no pudo evitar empezar a reír, porque le hacía gracia cuando conseguía sulfurar a Sherlock (algo que no sucedía muy a menudo) y porque sabía que su risa aún lo irritaría más.

\- Ya, ya, ya… Ni se te había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera irme a la cama con hombres, además de mujeres… - continuó John con el mismo tono socarrón, mientras recogía sus cosas para dirigirse a la consulta. 

 

****

 

**2.**

 

Al volver del trabajo, John se encontró el piso a oscuras, encendió la luz y todo su cuerpo dio un respingo al ver a Sherlock sentado en el sofá.

\- ¡Dios, qué susto me has dado! ¿Qué hacías a oscuras?

\- Pretendía dar un aire de dramatismo a la situación, porque creo que lo que va a suceder a continuación se lo merece. 

\- ¿Es un caso nuevo?

\- No. Es sobre ti. 

Después de dejar las llaves y el maletín en su lugar habitual, John se dejó caer en su butaca y soltó un gruñido exagerado de exasperación. 

\- Sherlock, estoy muy cansado y no estoy de humor para que me psicoanalices. 

\- El psicoanálisis es una ciencia muy imperfecta, si es que se puede llamar ciencia. Lo que yo hago es muy distinto. 

\- Lo que sea… - murmuró John tapándose los ojos con una mano. 

\- Siempre que alguien pensaba o insinuaba que éramos pareja te ponías a la defensiva. Que te sintieras incómodo ante estos comentarios sólo podía querer decir dos cosas: que eras homófobo o bisexual. 

John se irguió en su asiento y sonrió.

\- En retrospectiva todo se ve muy claro, ¿verdad? Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo cuando me explicas cómo has resuelto un caso y, en retrospectiva, todo me parece tan claro que me siento un idiota por no haberlo visto antes. 

\- Si yo no lo vi, fue porque no me interesó fijarme en ello. Pero lo sé todo sobre ti. 

\- Muy bien, Sherlock, tus habilidades deductivas no tienen parangón, lo reconozco. ¿Ahora podemos dejar este tema? Sólo tengo ganas de cenar algo, ver un poco de telebasura e irme a la cama. 

\- No, creo que no me has entendido. Cuando he dicho que lo sé todo sobre ti, quería decir que lo sé _todo_ sobre ti. 

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué he comido para almorzar? No digo que no sea un truco espectacular, pero ya lo he visto muchas veces... 

\- Sé que te gusto.

\- Supongo que me debes gustar un poco, porque sino, con lo impertinente que eres, ya te habría asesinado en múltiples ocasiones. 

\- Me refiero a que te sientes atraído sexualmente por mí. 

\- Sherlock, que me gusten los hombres no significa que me tengan que gustar _todos_ los hombres. 

Sherlock permanecía serio, impasible, sin dejar de observarlo, mientras que John acabó por desviar la vista y tragar saliva. En la calle estaba oscuro; en casa tenían las cortinas y abiertas y las luces encendidas, de modo que cualquier vecino cotilla podía espiarlos a la perfección.

\- Sé la forma cómo me miras cuando crees que no te estoy viendo, y también sé cómo no me miras cuando salgo de la ducha en albornoz o cuando me paseo desnudo por el salón. 

\- Crees que lo sabes, dirás. Crees que lo sabes todo, pero estás equivocado. 

\- No, no lo sé todo. Por ejemplo, no sé qué harías si te tocara. No sé si me rechazarías enfadado o si te mantendrías firme e inalterable para probar inútilmente que no tengo ningún efecto en ti. 

John resopló y meneó la cabeza. Pensó que debería ir a ver qué había de comestible en la nevera para prepararse algo de cena, pero no se movió de su sitio. 

\- La única manera de saberlo sería ponerlo a la práctica, como si se tratara de un experimento del que se quiere saber el resultado. 

\- No seas ridículo… - espetó John, fingiendo que todo era una broma y haciendo un gesto evasivo con las manos. 

Sherlock no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se acercó. Poco a poco. Por su parte, John lo miraba fijamente porque parecía que no tenía otra opción. El silencio era tan completo que a John le daba la sensación que incluso podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sherlock se sentó en el brazo de la butaca de John, estaba a su lado, inusitadamente cerca de él, y extendió la mano. Lentamente. John sonreía, con una sonrisa que se podía calificar de desafiante pero también como tensa. Sherlock empezó a acariciarle con los dedos, en las mejillas, en el pelo, en la nuca. Suavemente. John seguía sonriendo y negaba con la cabeza de forma casi inapreciable.

\- Nada – dijo, por si no estaba quedando claro. 

\- ¿Realmente nada? ¿O es que disimulas muy bien?

Por toda respuesta John emitió un chasquido con la lengua. Sherlock no se rindió, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa de John, que le dieron la vía libre para recorrer con la palma de la mano el cuello, los hombros, las clavículas de John. Metódicamente. Y es que todas las caricias que Sherlock estaba haciendo eran sistemáticas, como si estuviera siguiendo los pasos para resolver una ecuación. John seguía manteniéndose estoico, así que Sherlock se acercó aún más, hasta que pudo besarle en la comisura de los labios, en la línea que trazaba su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, en el punto del cuello en el que podía notar el pulso latiendo con intensidad. Primero era sólo un roce con los labios, luego los entreabrió y John pudo notar la lengua húmeda y calida, y después incluso los dientes rozando con suavidad su piel. Y todo el rato Sherlock no dejaba de acariciarlo allá donde pudieran llegar sus manos. Así que, al final, a pesar de que tenía los labios cerrados, a John se le escapó del fondo de la garganta un sonido que se parecía a un suspiro. Antes que Sherlock pudiera hacer ningún comentario, John se apresuró a decir:

\- Ya basta, Sherlock. La broma ya no tiene gracia. Si es que alguna vez la ha tenido…

\- ¿Así que reconoces que tengo razón?

\- Y si no me da la gana reconocerlo, ¿qué harás?

\- Supongo que no me quedará otra opción que besarte en la boca. 

La situación era tan absurda que John volvió a sonreír. 

\- ¿De verdad que vale la pena toda esta comedia? ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar para conseguir que te diera la razón? ¿O es que es a ti a quien le está empezando a gustar toda esta experimentación?

Y entonces Sherlock, tal como había anunciado, lo besó. Besaba de forma torpe e inexperta. Si hubiera besado mejor, quizás hubiera sido más fácil rechazarlo. Pero lo que pasó fue que John le devolvió el beso, para enseñarle cómo se debía besar, para enseñarle que aún tenía cosas que aprender. Y, una vez más, tenía que reconocer que aprendía rápido. Sherlock deslizó su peso desde el brazo de la butaca, acabó encima de John, y éste notó contra su muslo que Sherlock estaba como mínimo tan excitado como él sólo por haberlo estado besuqueando un poco. Entonces, agarró con fuerza la cara de Sherlock, lo separó de él, y lo miró a los ojos. 

\- Tú ganas. Pero que sepas, para una próxima vez, que esto de calentar a alguien sólo para luego dejarlo a medias es de muy mala educación. 

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo la intención de terminar lo que he empezado? Vamos a la cama. 

John no fingió que se escandalizaba, no puso en palabras los reparos que podían pasarle por la cabeza, no dijo nada, simplemente siguió a Sherlock a su habitación e intentó no quedarse atrás. Allí, Sherlock se desnudó de forma tan rápida y eficaz que ya había terminado cuando John aún estaba intentando desabrocharse los botones de los puños de la camisa. 

\- Ahora ya puedes mirar todo lo que quieras – dijo Sherlock. 

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan engreído?

\- Porque me gusta tener una personalidad coherente. 

John, que ya había conseguido quitarse de un tirón la camisa sin desabrochar los botones de los puños, sonrió y Sherlock se acercó a ayudarle con los pantalones mientras aprovechaba para volverlo a besar, cada vez con una técnica más depurada por la práctica. Una vez los dos estuvieron desnudos, se dejaron caer en la cama. La piel de Sherlock era incomparablemente pálida y cada vez que John usaba los dientes o las uñas un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario podía ver como se formaba una mancha rosada que tardaba medio segundo en desaparecer. Pero tampoco tuvo tantas ocasiones para hacerlo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo era Sherlock quién besaba y quién acariciaba y John lo dejaba hacer. Sherlock era el que marcaba el ritmo y John el que lo seguía. Como siempre. Y como siempre, parecía que le costaba seguirle, parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que podía hacer era arquear las caderas para intentar restregarse contra la pierna de Sherlock o, mejor aún, contra su polla. Mientras tanto la lengua y las manos de Sherlock recorrían todo su cuerpo con la concentración y la meticulosidad que se suele dedicar a un examen clínico. Y al fin los dedos de Sherlock llegaron allí donde John más deseaba y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en anticipación.

\- Necesitarás… Está en… - empezó John, intentando mantener la voz firme. 

\- Lo sé y ya sé dónde lo guardas – interrumpió Sherlock y con un salto fue a buscarlo. Cuando volvió a estar en la cama, encima de John, le preguntó: - ¿No quieres saber cómo he deducido dónde lo guardas?

\- Era lógico suponer que en la cama también te pondría que alabaran tus habilidades deductivas. 

\- Entonces, intuyo que no quieres saberlo…

\- No, lo que quiero es que te des prisa… - respondió John, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y le alentaba a empezar. 

Después, cuando Sherlock hubo recuperado el ritmo normal de respiración, dijo: 

\- ¿Así que el sexo es esto…? Tampoco hay para tanto… 

\- ¡Pues la próxima vez te buscas a otro! – exclamó John, aún jadeante. 

\- Demasiado trabajo. Además, ya me he acostumbrado a ti. 

\- En serio, Sherlock, qué cosas más bonitas dices cuando quieres – comentó John y se levantó para ir a cerrar las cortinas y las luces que habían quedado encendidas. 

 

****

 

**3.**

 

Era de noche y estaban cenando en casa. Sherlock peroraba sobre un robo que había habido en la mansión de un conocido millonario y explicaba, con todos los detalles, que él ya había descubierto quien era el culpable, sólo leyendo las noticias, mientras que la policía, como era habitual, estaba totalmente perdida yendo detrás de pistas falsas. John le escuchaba pero sin prestarle, ni mucho menos, toda su atención. 

Cuando hubo recogido la cocina, John se sentó en el sofá, dudando sobre si intentar distraerse con la novela de misterio que había empezado hacía poco o con algo de telerealidad sobre personas con adicciones extrañas, temiendo que nada de eso conseguiría distraerle de lo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza: hacía tres días que él y Sherlock habían follado, pero desde entonces no habían hablado de ello y habían seguido con sus rutinas habituales, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tenía algunos comentarios que responder en su blog, pero esto aún le apetecía menos. 

\- ¿No crees que es hora de ir a la cama? 

\- ¡Aún no tengo sueño! ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme a qué hora tengo que ir a la cama? – exclamó John irritado, sorprendiéndose él mismo del tono crispado que había dado a sus palabras. 

\- Tenía entendido que _irse a la cama_ era un eufemismo común para _practicar el sexo_.

\- Oh, sí, claro… Pero es que lo has dicho de forma tan poco sugerente…

\- Entonces, ¿te apetece o no?

\- ¿Y a ti, te apetece?

\- ¿Por qué no?

John se encogió de hombros, decidió dar por buena la respuesta y siguió a Sherlock hasta su habitación. Momentos más tarde, cuando John se estaba preguntando cómo era posible haber echado de menos tanto algo que sólo había ocurrido una vez y sólo hacía tres días, Sherlock murmuró:

\- No, así no…

\- Dime lo que quieres – susurró John, con una sonrisa insinuante, incitándolo, porque le parecía que se moría por oír a Sherlock articular en palabras que no fueran eufemismos lo que estaba deseando. 

Sin embargo, John dejó de sonreír cuando Sherlock lo empezó a reñir como si fuera un niño que no hubiera hecho los deberes. Irritado, decía que ya sabía lo que quería, que ya se lo había dicho. John no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. 

\- ¡El mensaje que te he enviado esta tarde!

John se acordó de que Sherlock, a media tarde, cuando él estaba en la consulta, le había enviado un SMS que únicamente era un número de dos cifras, como no sabía de qué se trataba había puesto los ojos en blanco teatralmente, por más que Sherlock no estaba delante para verle, y había decidido ignorarlo. Ahora seguía sin entender de qué iba todo, así que siguió mirándole interrogativamente, haciendo un gesto dramático con las manos y meneando la cabeza. 

\- ¡El libro! 

Entonces John se acordó de que la noche pasada Sherlock había estado hojeando un libro y, cuando se había cansado de él, lo había dejado inequívocamente en la mesita para que John se fijara en él. 

\- Es interesante todo lo que se puede encontrar en un puesto de libros de segunda mano… - recalcó Sherlock. 

John no tuvo más opción que fijarse en el libro del que Sherlock hablaba y vio, no sin sorpresa, que se trataba de un manual de posturas sexuales. 

\- ¿Desde cuando calificas el sexo de _interesante_? – exclamó John, pero Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana, inequívocamente indiferente y totalmente desinteresado, así que John comprendió que, por más que deseara acercarse a Sherlock y lamerle la oreja y susurrarle al oído que se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, no era el momento adecuado. 

John por fin entendió a qué se refería y así se creó un nuevo hábito: Sherlock le mandaba un mensaje con un número y John sabía que se refería al número que tenía cierta postura de cierto libro. El libro lo guardaban, siempre disponible, en una estantería, en medio de un tratado antiguo de geoquímica y un best-seller histórico que había comprado John y en el que Sherlock había señalado con lápiz en los márgenes los errores gramaticales y argumentales. 

 

****

**Epílogo**

 

Se estaba haciendo de día y Sherlock estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de John. Sherlock aún no se había quitado la ropa del día anterior y John sólo llevaba una de las batas de seda de Sherlock. John notaba que Sherlock estaba inquieto, impaciente, pero no le importaba. Hacía rato que se estaban besando y es que John quería demostrarle que los besos no eran un simple trámite sino que podían ser un fin en ellos mismos. Llegó el punto en que a Sherlock se le agotó la paciencia e intentó meterle mano bajo la bata, pero John, rápido de reflejos, lo agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y lo detuvo. 

\- Me lo debes – le recordó y Sherlock dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación. 

Se lo debía porque le había hecho saltar desde un segundo piso a un canal lleno de agua sucia sólo para poder calcular su hondura. Estaban registrando el apartamento de la víctima cuando de pronto Sherlock empezó a decir que venía alguien, que no los podían encontrar allí, que la única salida era saltar por la ventana. John no dudó mucho antes de saltar, pero cuando vio que Sherlock no le seguía comprendió que lo había engañado. Desde la orilla, Sherlock le ayudó a salir del agua y le dio las gracias, le dijo que gracias a su salto había podido calcular cuánto media de hondo el canal y que, gracias a esto, ya sabía quién era el asesino. John, completamente empapado y considerablemente enfadado, preguntó si no había otra forma de averiguarlo. Sherlock se encogió de hombros y dijo que quizás, pero que ésta era la manera más rápida de hacerlo. 

De pronto Sherlock se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras empezaba a enumerar no sólo las chicas con las que John se había ido a la cama desde que le conocía sino también las chicas en que simplemente se había fijado, no olvidándose de mencionar los defectos de ellas que hubiera podido percibir o deducir. 

\- Vale, de acuerdo… ¿Y adónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – le interrumpió John.

\- ¡Pues que a ninguna de ellas le hiciste o le hubieras hecho esperar tanto como me estás haciendo esperar a mí!

John soltó una carcajada porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Sherlock le miraba completamente serio. 

\- Qué melodramático eres siempre – dijo sonriendo. 

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que ya podemos ir a la cama? 

\- No sé cómo te lo haces, pero siempre acabas saliéndote con la tuya – continuó John sin dejar de sonreír, siendo totalmente consciente de que en realidad la gran mayoría de veces no le importaba que se saliera con la suya.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

 

_fin_  



End file.
